


Moniker

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Series: Alias [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like what you saw?" "Don't flatter yourself, you ass." "Ahahaha. Don't lie to yourself then, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moniker

** Moniker **

_Mystogan: kjjvbtweZfvgyh jl,hnt_

Erza stared at her monitor, one eyebrow arched in confusion.

_Mystogan: poljmycasz3q2wxctybuZxcm_

What on earth was that idiot doing?

An icon popped up on her screen suddenly.

_Incoming video call…_

Her cursor hovered over the green video call for a second before she clicked on the call button.

They had known each other for a few months and she wasn’t ready to show him her face yet, but it was probably a good idea to see why he was calling.

The video screen flickered into life and for a moment, she could see nothing but a large black mass moving about in front of the camera. Odd snuffling noises filtered through her earphones and then stopped as a pair of dark eyes stared back at her.

The cat moved away from the webcam and settled on the desk, occasionally pawing at the screen.

Someone shuffled over into her line of sight as he, and it was definitely a shirtless he, turned his back on the computer and started rummaging through the closet.

Unfortunately, the webcam was pointed too low and she couldn’t see his face. But she could see his broad shoulders, the toned muscles on his back and his arms flexing with every move he made.

The cat purred gently and he spoke without turning around.

“Hey Lily, I’ll get your dinner real soon. Just let me grab a shirt.”

His voice was low, smooth and she could feel the heat shooting up the back of her neck as he turned around, shirt in hand.

He must have just finished taking a shower as she could still see stray droplets of water glistening on his chest and – oh for the love of Faust, she was not blushing – his well defined abs.

Lily hopped off the desk and made its way presumably over to his owner.

Mystogan shrugged on his shirt.

“Coming, buddy. Gimme a sec.”

Erza’s eyes widened as she caught the words ‘Edolas University’ on his shirt.

He went to the same school as her.

But right then, Mystogan must have caught the green light of his webcam blinking at him for he froze briefly and then lunged for the computer.

“Ah, crap! Lily, what did you do?”

The video shut off before she could see his face.

Not that she was disappointed or anything.

No, of course not.

After a fairly awkward pause, his message came through on Skype.

_Mystogan: So…how long has that been on?_

Erza smirked.

_Fairy Hunter: Just a little bit before you came out of the shower._

Images flashed through her mind and she pinched the bridge of her nose, partly out of embarrassment and partly out of frustration.

_Mystogan: Like what you saw?_

She could almost hear him say it in his baritone voice.

That smug little bastard.

_Fairy Hunter: Don’t flatter yourself, you ass._

_Mystogan: Ahahaha, don’t lie to yourself, love._

Yep, definitely **not** attracted to this idiot.


End file.
